


You, Whom I Love

by whatamidoingeven



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F, sweeter and fluffier than cotton candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatamidoingeven/pseuds/whatamidoingeven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chie has doubts for almost every step of their journey together. Yukiko clears them away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You, Whom I Love

“Yukiko? Is this okay?”

They’re 7, and Chie’s just grabbed onto Yukiko’s hand after a particularly loud clap of thunder.

Yukiko nods, because they’re friends, and friends hold hands all the time, and so do princes and princesses, like in the stories they sometimes reenact together.

Chie smiles, and squeezes her hand tighter.

Yukiko feels light, and smiles back.

* * *

 

“Are you sure? Like, really sure?”

They’re 17, and Yukiko’s holding Chie’s hands in hers, facing her as they sit on the bank of the Samegawa. It’s supposed to be romantic, but Chie’s hesitating and the sun has been setting for a while. There is no romantic lighting, no grand gestures or reactions. This isn’t the love confession Yukiko had planned. This isn’t how she’d been picturing it going for months, in her dreams, and in brief moments when it looked like the TV world was going to get the better of them, and Yukiko saw flashes of the life she hadn’t lived. No, it’s a spur of the moment thing when it happens, something she’s sure Chie would appreciate. _‘Don’t think, feel’_ and all.  

So, she takes that advice, and instead of answering Chie’s question directly she leans in, and they share their first kiss. It’s chaste and lasts a little too long because neither of them knows what to do, neither of them have done this before, or at least, not like this.

It’s not the grand love confession Yukiko had planned. But maybe that’s alright.

Maybe it’s better this way.

* * *

 

“You’re 100 percent sure about this? It’s me you’d be living with remember, and I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I’m not exactly the most organized…”

They’re 20, and Chie is rambling. Yukiko suspects it’s her nerves- and by suspects, she means she knows, because Chie always rambles when she’s nervous or embarrassed. Yukiko can’t help but shake her head and laugh.

They’re in the city, and about to enter their third year at University, and Yukiko’s asked Chie to move into her apartment. A simple enough thing, considering they spend more time at one another’s apartments than they’ve ever spent alone in their own, despite going to Universities in completely separate areas of town. At this point, moving in together isn’t even just a preference- it’s just the most logical option.  

But Chie’s nervous, and Yukiko can’t help but shake her head and give her a quick kiss on the forehead, which sends her stuttering, flustered, and her monologue promptly ends.

She also makes a mental note to keep their apartment stocked with cleaning supplies.

* * *

 

“I mean, I get that we sort of have to at some point, but if- only if you’re ready and want to do this, so…A-are you?”

They’re 21, have just graduated from university, and they need to tell their parents about their relationship.

This time, Yukiko can’t respond with sweet nothings or reassurances. She’s as nervous as Chie is, but they’ll be returning to Inaba soon enough- in no more than two years, when Yukiko has decided she’ll return to the Inn, and after Chie has finished up her training with the police department in the city.

They could skirt around the topic, avoid responsibilities, dodge questions as teenagers. They won’t be able to do so as adults, especially not adults who are going to be in heavily scrutinized positions in the town.

If this goes badly, Yukiko might not be able to come back, though Chie had already basically been saved a position in the police department from Dojima. Chie could go back, but Yukiko couldn’t, and that’s something neither of them dares to think about facing.

She wants this to go well, but she can’t guarantee it. And she doesn’t want to lure Chie into any false sense of security, either.

This time, she doesn’t say anything, but takes Chie’s hand in hers before she enters the Amagi Inn.

When they’re finished, they both let out a sigh of relief. Yukiko’s hand is still in Chie’s, who squeezes it .

Even after all this time, it makes her feel light, and she smiles.

* * *

 

“M-me?”

They’re 24, and Chie has just accepted Yukiko’s proposal, albeit with some disbelief.

She says of course she’d say yes, but she’s surprised Yukiko picked her.

And Yukiko kisses her.

She says Yukiko could have had anyone, anyone anywhere she wanted, and she shouldn’t have to settle for plain, average Chie.

And Yukiko kisses her.

She asks, like she always does, if she’s sure about this.

And Yukiko kisses her.

When she’s exhausted her insecurities, when there are no more lingering doubts to fight, she laughs, and tells Yukiko there are no takebacks, now she’s stuck with her.

Yukiko smiles. And she kisses her.

Hard.

* * *

 

“I love you.”

They’re 30, and standing in their kitchen. It’s a Sunday afternoon, business at the Inn is slow, and Chie has the day off. Soft sunlight filters in through the windows, as Yukiko holds her wife. It’s their own piece of domesticity, a moment of pause, something to revel in.

And there’s no response to Chie’s words other than a soft kiss on the top of her head as Yukiko pulls her away slightly, then leans in to kiss her proper.

They can’t help but laugh as they pull apart and a chorus of exaggerated ‘ews’ comes pouring out of the doorway, where two small children have snuck in, making faces at the scene in front of them.

Yukiko giggles as her wife squirms out of her arms, chasing the kids down the hallway. She hears brief squees, followed by an almost endless stream of laughter.

As the sounds of play fill their wing of the Inn, Yukiko can’t help but think about how lucky she is.

* * *

 

They’re old enough now that they’ve stopped counting the years, and there isn’t much left to say.

So they enjoy the silence, holding each other, listening to the sounds of their heartbeats, in sync, perfect.

Yukiko feels the soft pressure of Chie holding her closer, tighter, and smiles.

After a lifetime together, Chie’s touch is still enough to make her feel light.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from, and the fic was inspired by, this poem: http://sincerelyjoanna.tumblr.com/post/49190246376
> 
> You, Whom I Love 
> 
> You insist that I deserve better.  
> Listen to me. There is absolutely nothing  
> you lack. You think you are wholly darkness,  
> but you reek of light. Grace and mercy are  
> in pursuit of you, licking at your cracked  
> heels. Listen to me. I have loved it all,  
> and there is nothing better  
> than you.


End file.
